


鱗by冰瑚

by binhoo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Happy Ending, M/M, mermaid
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 00:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binhoo/pseuds/binhoo
Summary: Tom/Harry，人魚AU！收錄於個誌《Perfect Illusion》中的一篇。





	鱗by冰瑚

天空炸開轟然巨響，船體被海浪打得傾斜，他在積水的甲板上滾了一圈，好不容易才撞上桅桿穩住身體。暴風雨來得突然，所有人才剛察覺不遠處的烏雲，天空就迅速落下暴雨。水手們忙著在甲板上來回跑動，收緊船帆與繩索。  
沒有人注意到他的出現，於是他繼續向船尾踉蹌地行走。  
雨水拍打在他的臉頰上，他用手指抹過被模糊的鏡片，試圖看清楚前方的路。在下一個雷電點亮天空時，他對上一雙猩紅的眼。

他停在那裡，倒抽了一口氣。  
船尾的甲板上，一團漁網以及繩索綑綁住了某樣東西，某個生物。他小心地湊近。  
宛如紅寶石的雙眼，精緻雕琢的俊美臉孔，緊貼著尖銳耳翼的黑髮，白皙到幾近透明的肌膚自頸部延伸至下腹，在之後化為白色的鱗片。那裡沒有屬於人類的雙腿，而是一條拖長的魚尾，在雨水的沖刷下折射的朦朧的月光。  
這是神話中歌頌的海妖，誘惑船隻迷失在汪洋中的人魚。  
如此美麗而脆弱的生物。然而當牠被人類給捕捉，脫離了海水，就只能像逐漸乾渴的魚，徒勞無功地在岸上拍打尾鰭。

他又向前一步，在濕滑的甲板上蹲下，著迷地看著眼前的畫面。  
這隻人魚非常安靜，自從被捉捕後，始終沒有發出聲音。一些年紀大的水手們告訴他，一旦離開了水，人魚的聲音就只剩下刺耳與難聽；但牠們在海中唱的歌，好聽得足以讓人心甘情願跳進浪花。  
他覺得自己已經聽見歌聲，來自那雙平靜卻翻騰海浪的眼睛。

「……你想回去嗎？我幫你。」  
他伸出手，緩慢解開繩索捆住的死結。被雨水泡脹的麻繩變得僵硬，他使勁到手指發痠才拆解開第一個。  
那雙血紅的雙眼緊盯著他的一舉一動。他猶豫著，又靠近了一點，小心拆開漁網。  
「船長先生大概會生氣，但沒有關係，畢竟他們不能懲罰我……」他對自己笑了笑，在察覺人魚的注視後，臉有些發燙，「不必擔心我，你只需要……跳進海洋，盡快游走就好了。」

他在靠得更近時嗅到一股屬於海水的腥氣，冰冷而死寂，讓他忍不住打了個顫。當他轉過頭，那條人魚挺起了上半身，骨節修長的手指搭住他的手臂，將泛著鱗光的尖銳指甲貼上他肌膚。  
他愣了愣，無措地看向那隻美麗的生物。  
海妖朝他微笑，溫柔而繾綣，那雙猩紅的眼盛滿醉人的星光。

又一波海浪拍打在船側，整個船體傾斜得厲害，他撞上船舵，背脊生疼，而那條人魚接著壓上他，讓他因為被擠壓的疼痛而發出呻吟。  
那隻微涼的手在撫摸他的臉頰，他感受到了。他的眼鏡在碰撞中不知所蹤，這令他有些絕望。他慌忙地用手扶住那條人魚，卻在觸到光滑細膩的肌膚時彷彿被燙到地離開。  
人魚緊貼著他，在他頸側輕嗅，如同在確認他的氣息。他全身僵硬地靠著船舷，不知為何失去了全身的力氣，又在那個生物若有似無的碰觸下感到燥熱。

他聽見微乎其微的輕笑，消失在呼嘯的風雨聲中，接著而來的劇痛讓他驚呼出聲，他憤怒地推開那條人魚，而對方順勢落入海水。  
他喘息著起身，趴伏在船板上，試圖從激起的浪花中尋找對方的身影，但沒有，那條人魚已經在瞬間消失無蹤，只剩浪花仍在拍打著船艙。

他摀住自己受傷的右肩，發出淺淺的嘶聲。  
那條人魚在最後咬了他，這讓他有些氣憤，對於好心卻沒有好報的這種結局。但幾秒後，他又綻開了笑。  
至少他能確定，第一次的出海經驗，他不虛此行。

*

「媽咪，這世界上真的有人魚嗎？」五歲的他坐在母親懷抱裡，捧著一本童話書，指著其中一則故事裡著插圖，轉頭問。  
「當然有了，Harry。」Lily溫柔地微笑，「你忘了嗎？很久很久以前我們國家的那個傳說……」  
「我知道，」他點頭，「當陸地比海洋還多的那個時期，人們經常能在海上碰到人魚，偶爾會有船隻捕獲牠們，把牠們捉到陸地上賣掉。」  
「是的……」Lily嘆息，摸了摸他頭頂，「很長的一段時間，人類都在與人魚爭鬥，直到某天，烏雲與海浪席捲而來，憤怒的大海吞噬了多數的陸地，人類只能退居內陸。直到現在，海洋佔據了世界的絕大部分，而國家則建立在島嶼上。」

「但是，人類為什麼要捕捉人魚呢？」Harry困惑而不解。  
Lily頓了頓，「因為大多數的人不像我的小寶貝那麼善良，他們貪婪而殘忍，他們喜歡人魚獨特的美麗。有些人甚至認為，人魚的鱗片及淚水有奇特的功效，能夠賦予他們財富或者永生。」  
「這是真的嗎？」  
「當然不了，傳說就只是傳說而已。」Lily輕笑，一把將他抱起，放在床上，「現在，我的小寶貝，睡覺時間到了。」

Harry聽話地拉起棉被，只露出一雙碧綠的眼睛，隨著他母親的動作而轉來轉去。  
「所以，媽咪，那些總是從海邊傳來的、很好聽的歌聲，真的是屬於人魚的嗎？」  
Lily替他吹滅燭火的動作停頓了，她轉頭，望向Harry，那雙相似的綠眼睛中顯露出憂愁。  
「寶貝，你真的聽見歌聲了嗎？」  
「是的。」

Lily俯身，在他額頭上落下親吻，那裡有一道閃電型的醜陋疤痕，在他還沒有記憶時就存在那裡，但所有人都不曾告訴過他，這道疤痕是如何得來的。  
「答應我，Harry，千萬別去海邊，知道嗎？」  
「但是──」  
「答應我！」

Harry在被子裡瑟縮了，他頹喪地點點頭，「好的，媽咪。」  
Lily溫柔地撫摸他的臉，吹熄蠟燭。  
「這是為了你好，Harry。晚安，我的小王子。」

*

_──晚安，我的小王子。_  
有誰正對著他說話，嗓音縹緲而悠遠，恍若輕輕拍打的海浪。

他被擁抱住了，在潮水中，而這不可思議地令他感到舒服。但這是不可能，畢竟他從來沒在海邊游泳過，他只曾經讓腳掌被海水淺淺地沖刷，最後深陷於沙礫之中。  
他在作夢，他意識到了，有人來到他夢中。  
那個人擁抱住他，用偏涼的體溫給予他碰觸，銳利的指尖劃過他的手臂、肩膀、然後是鎖骨，濕潤的頭髮帶著水氣，貼在他的臉頰上，令他冷到忍不住發顫。  
那雙深紅色的眼睛凝視著他，將他帶入漩渦之中。

 _──來到我身邊……_  
但你是誰？他問，沒有得到回答。

他落入海水中，冰冷將他包圍了，接著是窒息感，他無法呼吸，他奮力地掙扎，卻只是離海面上的微光越來越遙遠，他在不停地墜落，彷彿沒有盡頭。  
他喘息著睜開眼睛，躺在床上久久沒有動彈。汗濕的頭髮黏在他額頭上，帶來不適感，他用手指將它撥開，翻了個身。  
喉嚨在忽然間變得無比乾渴，這很奇怪，鑑於他剛剛做了個被海水給浸泡過的夢。他在床頭摸索到一杯水，撐起身小心翼翼地喝掉了。  
他再度躺回床上，落入夢中那片蔚藍色的海洋。

*

「十七歲生日快樂！」  
他被推擠、擁抱著，在歡呼聲中。Harry咧嘴大笑，一邊撥開落在頭上的那些七彩紙屑。  
他沒想到朋友們送給他的會是這樣的禮物，一趟出海旅行，天知道他有多麼期盼這個。明明出生在海水環繞的島嶼，卻整整十七年沒有乘過船，不曾體驗過航行的冒險，在這整個國家裡或許只剩他一人如此。但現在，Ron與Hermione就要為他實現願望了。

「我們給你買了船票，就是停靠在碼頭那艘最美最堅固的帆船！」Hermione為他指明方向，並且興奮地拍拍他的肩，「好好去玩吧Harry，你值得這個。」  
「夥伴，等你回來後可要好好告訴我這趟冒險的內容，要知道船票可是花了我整整兩個月的零用錢！」Ron在用臂膀勾住他脖子時大喊。  
「Harry！生日快樂，我送你的是指南針，正好讓你能在海上辨明回家的方向。」紅著臉的女孩是Ginny，Weasley公爵家最小的妹妹。  
「嘿，Harry才不需要那個，Harry只是需要好好地玩一場！」紅髮的雙胞胎一左一右地擠到他身邊，「所以我們送上的東西是這個──釣具一組！」

「你確定這真的不是從我們家的倉庫裡挖出來的？」Ron看著那幾樣明顯有些年代的釣具皺眉。  
「親愛的小弟，這種小事就別在意了──」  
「最主要的是Harry會開心──」  
「你喜歡這個禮物的是吧Harry？」  
Harry傻笑地點頭，捧著他這輩子收到最令人期待的禮物們，輪流擁抱了所有人。

在汽笛聲鳴響時，他登上扶梯，倚靠著船舷朝其他人揮手道別。  
天氣晴朗無雲，陽光炙熱，海水是接近蔚藍的美麗，偶爾有游魚跳出水面，激起浪花。Harry站在船頭，情不自禁地張開雙手，迎著舒服的微風發出暢快的呼喊。

*

他感到無比的疲憊與乾渴，皮膚在發燙的同時有些刺痛。起初他以為這只是感冒，但母親為他請來宮廷醫生診治，服用藥劑後卻沒有半點起色。  
他整日躺在床上，陷入半昏迷的狀態，然而他常常能聽見聲音，偶爾是悠遠悅耳的歌聲，偶爾是低沉惑人的呼喚。  
他每天都飲用很多很多的水，卻彷彿沒有半點進入他的身體。他的皮膚變得乾燥、脫皮，彷彿離水太久的魚。他幾乎無法下床行走，每當腳掌碰觸地面，宛如針扎的疼痛就會襲來，讓他無力行走。

Lily在發現他的變化後大哭了一場，James斥責他一頓，在知道他私自出海之後。  
Harry茫然而不解地看著他們，不明白這整件事是怎麼回事。  
當他開始難以說話，只能發出乾澀刺耳的聲音後，Lily將他放入注滿海水的浴缸，這讓他感覺自己短暫地活了過來。他花費更多時間將自己泡在水裡，對普通的食物不再有興趣，卻對從前毫無感覺的海鮮情有獨鍾。

幾天後，當僕人們為他清理浴缸時，撿到了一片魚鱗。墨綠色的，如同在深海中飄盪的海草。Harry看著James和Lily將那位僕人驅趕出去，小心地拾起那片鱗，收藏在掌心。  
他又聽見了海浪的聲音。  
在每個晚上，當所有人入睡後，他趴在浴缸邊時，那些歌聲與呼喚會響起，引他入夢。

 _──我的小王子，你知道自己該回家了。_  
我不。他執拗地反駁。  
_──但你無法抗拒這些轉變，你看，你在變得像我……_  
你是誰？他問。  
_──你知道我是誰，睜開你的心去看。_

他在夢中睜開眼，望進那雙猩紅色的眼睛。那是一張精雕細琢的面孔，薄薄的耳翼在兩頰輕輕扇動，淡色的、微微開闔的唇，白皙到近乎透明的肌膚，延伸而下緊實的身體曲線，最後是那條月光白的魚尾。  
他抬手，有些著迷地撫過折射著淡彩的魚鱗，入手是濕潤而光滑的觸感，明明是堅硬的，他卻彷彿能感受到被保護在底下的脈動與溫熱。  
俊美的海妖執起了他的手，對他微笑。

 _──你必須過來，來到我的身邊。_  
我不能，這裡有我所愛的人們。他搖頭。  
_──但你必須愛我……_

海妖擁抱了他，一個微涼卻舒服的擁抱，他因為這個碰觸而顫抖、發出淺淺的呻吟。他不懂自己為何會有這樣的反應，當他被這隻人魚撫慰時，彷彿他的靈魂也被溫柔的親吻著。  
_──你會愛我的，Harry。_

「我不……」  
Harry睜開眼，在浴缸中撲騰了一下，他聽見自己尖銳難聽的聲音了，這令他難過得幾乎要哭泣起來。然而當他舉起雙手時，他僵硬在了原地。  
這隻手變了，圓潤的、無害的指甲變得銳利，在尖端處泛著危險的鱗光。他喘口氣，想要撐起自己，卻發現更多的改變。

這幾日來不曾挪動過的雙腿上長出了墨色的、細小的黑點，他用手指去摸，發現那是屬於鱗片光滑而堅硬的觸感。他正在變成一條魚。  
淚水沿著面頰滑落，他嗚咽地發出沙啞的啜泣，看著那些閃爍著光澤的水珠落入浴缸中，最終消失不見。

*

「親愛的王子殿下，我想您或許會想去船尾看看──」  
甲板上在不久前開始鬧騰，Harry正專注地望著游過船邊的海豚族群，因此沒去注意。但一名路過的水手攔住了他。  
「這非常少見，要知道出海的船隻已經快幾十年沒有捕捉過這種生物了，既然您也登上船，那麼就應該讓您看看……」那位水手的神情是夢幻而激動的，如同收穫了什麼珍貴的寶藏。  
「你究竟在說些什麼？」

Harry困惑地跟隨那個人前進，邁向船尾，在穿越一大群歡呼嘈雜的人群時，他終於看到了。  
白色的、閃耀的魚鱗佈滿整個尾鰭，正凶猛地在甲板上拍打，那具結實的軀體緊繃著，展現出了非人的爆發力，那張臉──Harry從未見過如此美麗而令人印象深刻的面孔。  
他倒抽了一口氣，在那雙猩紅色的眼朝他瞪視時。  
他彷彿墜入一個遙遠的夢境，夢中有迴盪不止息的歌聲，賦予了他安心與平靜。他聽見自己陡然劇烈的心跳，他在眾人的推擠中後退一步，狼狽地轉身逃開了。

*

他似乎睡了很久，但他早已失去了時間感，當他好不容易睜開眼睛時，Lily正趴在浴缸邊望著他。  
「媽媽。」他小聲地喊，嗓音刺耳銳利。  
「我的小寶貝，別難過。」Lily輕撫他的髮，神情疲憊而憂傷，「一切都會好的，別擔心。」  
Harry搖搖頭，目光落在浴缸中，他看著自己佈滿墨色鱗片，並且逐漸黏合在一起的雙腿。他知道，這一切都無法恢復了。  
「為什麼？」他啞聲問。

Lily繼續撫順著他因為水氣而糾結在一起的凌亂頭髮，緩慢地嘆息。  
「你是不能出海的，Harry，因為會被帶走──」  
Lily在他望過來時，苦澀地牽動嘴角。  
「很久很久以前，當你剛出生的時候，我們曾經去海上航行過，那時你笑得很開心，但我卻有些暈船。當大浪打過船隻，我失手讓你掉入海中……」  
Harry訝異地瞪大眼睛。

「但你沒有事，Harry。我們找了很久，最後在一塊礁岩上找到你，在你的身旁還留有一片白色的魚鱗。」Lily放輕了手上的力道，摸了摸Harry額角，「這裡因為那次意外留下了疤痕，用盡各種方法都無法消去。」  
「是人魚……救了我？」  
「是的，一條擁有白色魚尾的人魚。」Lily對他微笑，笑容複雜，又彷彿終於釋然，「我們始終不得而知，為什麼那條人魚會選擇拯救你，畢竟在過往的紀錄中人魚向來與人類水火不容。因為害怕再引來其他麻煩，我們才禁止你靠近海洋。」  
「是……他？」

「我不知道，寶貝。」Lily柔聲道：「我問過了那艘船的水手，知道你放走了一條擁有白色尾鰭的人魚。我不知道這是否就是所謂的緣分，他救了你一次，這次卻是你拯救他。」  
「但他還想帶我走。」Harry苦悶地道。  
Lily望著神情彆扭的Harry，輕輕嘆氣。  
「那麼你呢？孩子，你想和他走嗎？」  
「不……我，不想。」

*

_──你在說謊，我的小王子……_  
你走開。他惡聲惡氣地道。  
_──當你接受我時，轉變就已經開始，你早就已經是屬於我的了。_  
才不，我永遠不會屬於你。他背過身，想要逃離。

在深海中，他擺動著魚尾，企圖逃脫那種穿透他耳膜的低沉嗓音，他痛恨這個，他需要遠離這裡。然而對方比他更快。那雙手迅速將他箝制在懷裡，那條銀白色的魚尾綑住了他。  
他笨拙地擺動著自己墨綠色的尾鰭，大概是因為不太熟練，這並沒有帶來什麼效果。  
他頹喪極了。  
一個吻落在他頸側，輕柔的；緊接著銳利的刺痛貫穿他的上臂，讓他發出哼聲。他低頭望去，發現是對方銳利的指甲在他手臂上劃出一道傷痕。

 _──這是個小小的懲罰，對於你的不聽話。_  
Harry氣得想用牙齒去咬對方，那尾人魚彷彿猜到他在想什麼，在他扭頭時按住他的臉頰，用嘴接住他的攻擊。Harry試圖掙扎，然而對方的力氣更大，對方是比他更成熟且厲害的人魚，他很快在這個親吻中迷失了自己。

他化為海水，變成氣泡，在碧波盪漾中緩慢地上升，最後融進了月光的倒影。  
那是個繾綣而溫柔的夢境，難得的，他有些沉湎其中不願意醒來。

*

Ron和Hermione悄悄來看過他，但沒有更多的了。女孩將眼睛哭得紅腫，不停說著不應該送他一份糟糕的生日禮物。Ron沒有哭，卻像被罰去和最富有盛名的騎士決鬥那樣擺出了沉重著臉。  
Harry擁抱他們，安慰他們，告訴最好的朋友他其實並沒有真的很難過。他正在逐漸接受這種注定無法反悔的改變，而在那條路的盡頭，有隻人魚正等在那裡。

在一個晴朗無雲的好天氣，Lily和James帶他來到一個隱蔽的岬灣，抱著他行走過鬆軟的沙灘，在海水淹過膝蓋時將他放下。  
Harry在浪花中展開魚尾，一個撲騰就向前游了好些距離。  
他在碧藍的海中扇動耳翼，吐出一個小泡泡。他讓頭浮出海面，朝Lily和James揮手。

一個海浪將他打得更遠了，他凝視著遠處逐漸模糊的畫面，看著Lily彎下腰，而James將她摟進懷裡。  
他們會好的。Harry知道，雖然他們都會想念彼此，但他知道，他們所有人都能夠好好的。況且，他只是住進了海裡，不代表從此以後就不會回來探望親朋好友們。

一個力道將他箝制進懷裡，他回頭，對上一雙猩紅色的眼睛。  
「你終於來了，我的Harry。」  
Harry抬手，摸了摸人魚的臉。就和他想像中的一樣，是細膩而光滑的肌膚。

「我還是有點生氣的……你該知道，」他擺動著墨綠色的魚尾，在那條銀白色的上面輕拍幾下，「這實在不是一個正確的求婚方式。」  
「無所謂，只要讓你變成我的就行了。」人魚攬住他，向深海中游去。  
那雙手的溫度很低，在冰冷的海水中卻顯得熾熱，Harry將手放上對方的臂膀，有些笨拙地學著對方擺動魚尾。  
對方輕笑了聲，用尾鰭纏住了他，那觸感有些奇妙，是親暱而私密的接觸，Harry有些不知所措地紅了臉。他勾了勾人魚在水中開岔的尾鰭。

「你還沒有說，你叫什麼名字呢。」  
「Tom Riddle。」人魚在他耳邊低語，「這是只會告訴你一個人的名字。其他人魚只會知道我是Voldemort，屬於人魚的王。」  
「……你是國王？」Harry茫然地瞪大眼。  
「是的，我的小王子，」人魚用銳利的牙齒在他敏感的耳翼上輕咬，讓他一陣顫慄，「從此以後，我就是你唯一的王。」  
Harry用尾巴將他拍開，在對方纏上來時又重新做了那麼一次，他們在這場糾纏中來回了好幾遍，像是某種幼稚卻樂此不疲的遊戲。

「我還有想問的……」Harry頓了頓，「是你嗎？一直對著我唱歌的……」  
在他的童年、成長的階段，在每個寧靜的夜裡，在他睡夢中與清醒時，來自被月光照耀的海邊。  
Tom用尖銳的手指撫摸他的額角，安靜地凝視著他，沒有回答。  
Harry輕輕拉住Tom的手。  
「那麼……你想聽我唱歌嗎？」

_──媽咪，人魚為什麼會歌唱呢？  
──大概是，為了尋求那位足夠陪伴永生的伴侶吧。_

-END

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇就是個童話風人魚故事，  
> 其實本來是想寫偏向黑深殘或者開車的故事的啦...  
> 畢竟人外很好吃的呀(抹口水(((等等我好像暴露了啥  
> 但最後還是走向一個很甜甜甜的結局了我也不造為啥(?


End file.
